1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a room conditioning lamp having a lamp housing which includes a lamp chamber in which at least one lamp is situated. More particularly, it relates to a lamp of the aforesaid type which further includes a supply air guide for coupling supply air between a supply air inlet and a supply air outlet, the supply air absorbing lamp heat on the way, and at least one exhaust air opening which is in connection with the lamp chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A room conditioning lamp of the described type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,312,716. In the latter lamp, the heat generated by the lamp and possibly by series-connected equipment is used in part for heating the cool fresh air supplied to the room. To accomplish this, a substream of the fresh supply air which can be controlled as a function of the room temperature, is conducted through a chamber which is completely separated from the light emission aperture and through the exhaust air opening and is then admixed again with the other separated substream.
In addition to being expensive, the aforesaid lamp has the disadvantage that only an unsatisfactorily small portion of the total heat generated by the lamp can be used for room conditioning. Moreover, the failure to return sufficient amounts of the heat being generated by the lamp to the room can be detrimental to the light yield.
It is, therefore an object of the present invention to provide a room conditioning lamp designed in such a manner that a variable portion of the lamp heat can be coupled into the room to be conditioned and into the exhaust air opening.